Anais Amador
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #090636 |Font Size 5 = 2 |time= } |text= } }} Appearance I am a very unusual female specimen, I have green skin. I am also a metamorphmagus which allows me to alter my physical appearance. As I said, I was born with green skin. My eyes were green, they have gone yellow on their own, and my hair is black. I have never been embarrassed or disgusted by the way I look. I do assume a socially accepted form, olive skin, brown/black hair, and brown eyes, because in my natural state I am unnerving. Personality Being a Metamorphmagus has been very difficult for me. It has alienated me from my family, and my friends. It has also shown me that the people who choose to remain at my side are my real family and friends. I have no tolerance for prejudice, under usual circumstances I have none of my own. It would be hypocritical. I can be anyone, and almost anything. At some point I have to love, appreciate or respect the many different forms I can assume. History My birth name is Laia Viridiana Llobet, legally I am Anaïs Amador. My biological mother Naila and father Louis chose to, fill in your choice of term here, abandon/disown/reject/shun me because of the unique appearance I was born with. They believed that I was deformed in some way. They could not comprehend that their child was of the highly superior Metamorphmagus race. To this very day, I wonder if it was something they did not want to acknowledge. Naila, my mother, was not as coldhearted as my father Louie who wanted me destroyed. I was brought up by a distant uncle, my mother's "brother" Alexandre. I was raised in his home in Louisiana. Wash did not teach me about magic until he found out I was practicing voodoo with a few of the local witches. When my witch friends found out about my green skin, like my parents, they didn't want me anymore. Wash was very upset to say the least, and kept me under lock and key afterwards. I was forced to allow Lex a "black cat" go everywhere I went. The black cat Lex, was really Alexandre. He was an animagus, and for a reason I still do not understand he was Nolan's very secret lover. I knew they were gay, and I knew they were lovers. I even told them I knew, and they still would not admit to it. The upside of Lex was that he was the "mother" I always wanted. He let me practice voodoo, until I decide I do not want to. It was not Wash, it was Lex who taught me to accept myself as I was, and to conform in certain situations. He didn't want me to hide, or to feel inferior to anyone. It was through him I learned how superior I truly am. Without the customary knowledge of the standard witch or wizard, it is still not I who will ever be on the wrong side of right. My "voodoo powers" have been compared to Dark Magic, to that I say any magic can be dark when used by a wicked heart. Relationships |Naila |Lex |Anais Family Naila Guillem and Louis Amador Naila and Louis are my biological parents. Louis thinks I am an abomination, and Naila was too sentimental to have me destroyed. She sent me to live with my adoptive parents, her brother and his significant other. Alexandre Duchamps and Washington Eastaughffe Lex and Wash are my parents, the half brother of my mother and his lover. Lex is my more nurturing parent, and Wash is the disciplinarian. I adore Wash, but I have a fear he will abandon me like my mother and father did. Rodolfa Llobet and Ignasi Vives Ghisolabella Marone and Pascual Amador Possessions |Owl Category:Female